Silver Brumby, Silver Nights
by echosdusk
Summary: There isn't a catergory for The Silver Brumby on here This is a story about Taworri, a grandson of Thowra that seeks to rule a kingdom as his cousins have all done, only he has not been taught the wisdoms of the Creamy brumbies by Thowra, who is missing.
1. Chapter 1

Silver Brumby, Silver Nights

Part One: Flying Amongst the Shadows 

Of all the famous silver descendants of the great wind brumby, Thowra, only those coming from his three important sons or his daughter and her son's family were truly welcomed. With so many mares about his range that he'd owned in his lifetime, Thowra had sired many foals, even creamies. There were few from the unfavoured mares of the stallions that made it into such a respected post amongst their own kind, but Taworri was one of them.

Through the dun coloured daughter of Thowra and one of the many grey fillies of the Brolga's line, Taworri had been a born a dazzling creamy colt to a buckskin stranger from the south, but he'd been the last son born to that filly. She had not been from Thowra's secret herd and had been raised upon the Cascades with the foals of Storm's herd, but the dun coloured daughter had raised her own son well along the course of the Ingegoodbee River with her herd, and he had been untouched by her true stallion, a large black coloured beast with a stripe of white down his face. But when Taworri had reached his first year, unlike his cousin Baringa, Thowra had already disappeared from the world, and he was on his own to figure out the ways of the silver horses he was related to….

The spring light was gradually slipping into the darkness of the evening, and the nocturnal creatures of the bush were starting their general night wanderings. Along the ridges where the river came close to the Suggan Buggan Range, there were the sounds of galloping horses through the darkness. Among the gallopers were three horses that cantered northward, one with purpose, the other two in desperation, straining to keep up. On the craggy edges of limestone that jut out from the many ragged rock-faces along the Suggan Buggan, where it's slopes were littered with gum trees, another horse was watching. Of the three horses running, the furthest was pale and glinting in the moonlight, a young stallion but one that was running in a manner that shielded those around from the sounds of his feet, and he was very fast. Someway behind, and calling his name through her panic, was a little chestnut filly, determined to follow the creamy horse northward. Behind them both was a large bay colt, probably a creature that had thought he'd owned the filly, and now he was chasing the pale horse for it. The watcher snorted roughly, he knew very well why Kalina was heading north, with no word from Thowra for a year and more, many stallions were heading north to find him or take his land, after all there was little competition there now, what with Storm being dead.

But with him going north at least, there was less famous competition for Taworri, and he strolled amongst the shadows created by the sun lowering behind the Pilot and headed toward the nearest point along the Ingegoodbee where he could cross and head toward the Quambat Flat where his uncle and cousin cantered freely. There at least the numbers of horses of odd shades were quite large, and he could at least find one easy filly to join his herd, but he'd have to be careful. With even Cloud, mist, and Cirrus having succumbed to age and there was a new stallion in their place, though both Lightning and Baringa ruled there. But it would take him a good night's journey, and he was forced to gallop as swiftly as a shadow and fly among the shadows to have any luck of reaching the Flat by dawn.

* * *

_Ok, I know it's quite short, but I didn't want it to be very long at all, it's supposed to be a Fan-fiction, but knowing my luck I'll end up writing a novel of it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two: The Emu's Challenge

Taworri made his way across the waters without fail, but he would not have luck heading straight for Quambat Flat. As much as he was a grandson of Thowra, and a creamy being, the sun would rise soon and he would not be welcomed because he did not know the ways of the true Silver Brumbies. However, he knew that Baringa, his cousin, was just as kindly as any of Thowra's line, and that at least around the creamy kings of Quambat, he might be welcomed as a relative, for a short while. But it was not in his nature to seek the company or alliance of other stallions, family or not. The only purpose from Taworri was head to Quambat was for the fillies. Few along the Ingegoodbee were timid or smart, many were typical mares that stuck to each other and led the others around instead of taking orders. But the flat was filled with fillies that could learn or had learnt from their fellows and kings. But Taworri was not going to make it in time, he'd followed Kalina too far around the Suggan Buggan and the night hours were being buffeted away by the penetrating rays of sunshine as it climbed the strangely named rocky beings. Taworri had to hide.

The regions around the Pilot and to the south of him held the most promise of hiding him from the prying eyes of wandering stallions. Quickly he ebbed into a canter and as quietly as possible he tried to move on and out of the light around him. He feared the light and what it could bring, out in the open he would be as clear as a white fleck within the night blackness, and Taworri was not named for his coat's brilliance. Quickly he moved up a slight rise amongst the snow gums and other bending boughs until he was on a bare patch and close to grey limestone rocks. Here he would be easily hidden as jutting points emerged from nowhere, hanging valleys scattered about the place, and there were small throngs of trees he could hide behind. But Taworri knew it was dangerous here none-the-less. In this rocky place a chestnut killer still roamed and attacked stallions and colts regardless, but no being knew why or if he even held a herd. The threat of being slaughtered by such an animal made him nervous as he scaled the ledge leading to a very large grey slab, something quite odd in such a patchy region. But it was this fear that made him spot the bobbing motions of two long items. He turned his head and tensed with one foreleg raised and his nose snuffing nervously. All he could see, and it scared him, were two grass-trees that bobbed and wobbled in the invisible winds.

To his surprise, the bobbing grass-trees turned out to be heading towards him with sharp and evil red eyes. He froze with slight fear upon the edge of the rocky outcrops, behind which he could hide. His eyes, ears, and nose strained forward to try and identify what he was seeing and what they were. But soon Taworri relaxed, the creatures were only emu and for once he did not have the time to listen to these two that wandered the regions often and knew him and his being quite well. But the emus had other ideas for the colt as he tried to escape. With a quick screeching noise they pounded over on their speedy talons and the creamy stallion leapt in fright, but was silent. He did not want to be part of this on-going conversation about the creamy horses, but the dangerous eyed birds seemed eager to speak. But as always, politeness and greeting the animals first was the only way to gain any sense from the strange beasts.

"Greetings Noble Land-birds." Taworri nickered gently, he bobbed his head slowly and respectfully, but his hide prickled at the first glimmer on the eastern horizon of the sun. He wanted to be in cover for the rest of the day, where he could graze, drink, and calm his nerves for the events of the next day. But he could not leave the birds thinking he was rude, otherwise they would never tell him the secrets of the southern horses ever again. "What calls you to these ragged lands? Has rumour or secret brought you hither? Perhaps, maybe even fate has led you to my wandering paths. Tell me what you know, and then go in peace to find more legends."

"Courtesy never looses its place amongst the offspring of Thowra. All his line seem to have acquired grand manners that we will appreciate." The female emu spoke first, but she was old sounding, and this worried Taworri. Usually he would meet with two young birds, Orana and Wingkuru, two loud-mouthed and noisy birds. Taworri was concerned, who were these two beings, and how had they found him? Quickly he checked the dark plumage of their backs and wings, these were laced with silver and grey lines that flittered in the growing light. These were very proud and old emus.

"Once again it is important that we speak of your kind and learn so that we may spread the news." The male gulped curiously, and his piercing eyes burned at Taworri's hide as it leaned in close. The colt began to sink back upon his haunches, afraid the beast might peck him blind or kick at him. "Wither are you going and where have you come, colt?"

"I come from the strange range behind me, where the sun is rising but I seek the regions I am named for. I am Taworri, the Evening Breeze that comes and settles in the western skies with the sun. I head west toward the Flat of my cousin's ownership, I bring him news of his son..." But unlike his usual companions, these birds did not like to be without information or purpose. They were good at gathering news and spreading on rumours or things they might think are interesting, such as the tales of disappearing mares and secret canyons.

"Tell us the news, Taworri, and we will spread it without you heading west." The male almost bit at him as he seemed to bark. His long neck was stretched forward and his thickly feathered brow seemed contorted like eyebrows. Taworri stepped back a little, he was very afraid of being attacked by a noisy beast just when he wanted to hide away from the world.

"I cannot." He nickered softly, yet nervously. "This news I need to gain time among my fellows and learn the manners of a Silver Brumby, as well to gain a filly to accompany to the Murray regions where I am seeking an enemy of our kind." He tried to speak without stammering or revealing too much information or his own fear. The female spoke instead of her mate this time, and the male pulled his dark head back a little so that there words were not as threatening.

"A filly? Why seek Quambat when there are more enchanting mares here. We will not take the message, save that you are going that way. But perhaps we can be of use to you?" She queried and pressed her head to the side to peck at a few pieces of grass before raising it again and looking at her mate. The two did not step apart from the other, and Taworri wondered if they might perhaps be joined together. But there was something bothering him, he had scaled around these regions before, there were not interesting animals here.

"There are no mares or fillies here that can run fleetly and silently, nor that can hide and remain hidden for a long time. The mares here lead themselves to ruin or never move save in the winter. Around this region, there are hardy stallions, but stupid mares. Nothing you could say about the mares of the Suggan Buggan and Ingegoodbee could ever be of interest to me." He snorted angrily. He felt outraged that some of the biggest and seemingly oldest gossips within the High Country would ever attempt to help a stallion that was capable of anything. But the emus seemed to disagree and the male pecked at his male.

"Listen to us, Taworri the intolerant wanderer!" He screeched in the creamy's ears and made the stallion step back nervously. "We help all beings, even Thowra and Baringa were not above listening to our words. Perhaps you need to show us just how much of an independent stallion you might be."

"Indeed." The female seemed to echo her mate, let alone speak as soon as he had stopped, almost as though they could read the other's mind. But that was just the way of all emu, and he was also a little irritated that they would challenge him like that. But the female continued, and for once, Taworri was resolved to listen to their words. "There is a stallion here that many know as a killing horse. But he is the sire of a most beautiful liver chestnut daughter, Yhi, Goddess of the light. She thrives and dancing with the sun. She is not truly owned but there is a young colt that the killer ignores that would kill himself for the filly. He is called Pinchi, and if you beat him and take the independent filly with you to Quambat, where we will wait for you, then we will never bother you again, or at least consider you a grander stallion then any other colt out of Thowra's blood." With that said, the pair suddenly paced downwards toward the river, seeking gossip, but he knew they would turn eventually to Quambat, emus were very predictable. But still, Taworri looked to the sun and shrank behind the rocks, his mind spinning with the taunt, the challenge, and the sound of the killer's daughter.

**Note:** _Another short one but I'm trying not to get too hooked into this one in case it takes over my time, it already made me miss writing the rest of Rammstein Part 4. I've still got at least fifty of my own horse stories to write, and hopefully one of them might impress a publisher. What a wonderful birthday gift that would be! Anyway, I'll try and do more as soon as I get more time on the computer._


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three: Race Around the Hill 

Taworri spent a few hours behind the shade of the great rocks, fretting at first about this strange challenge and then pondering about the filly. He had heard of Thowra having wandered after a dancing filly in the north a year or so ago, but she had been a filly for the moon, and here in the south Taworri was thinking of a filly of the sun. But he eventually managed to settle down for a sleep before the other horses of the southern lands came out to graze and commune. As he rested, down along the river valley there were herds playing and racing, with both mares and foals to accompany their stallions. Their nickering noises of excitement drifted on the wind and taunted his ears and dreams. His sleep was not a very peaceful one that he had hoped it to be, and eventually Taworri found himself awake but in a state of daydreaming, not really in the reality at all.

The shelter of the rocks protected him even from the flying gang-gangs and even the Kurrawongs had no interest in poking their noses into the hard stone in search of beetles. Taworri was left in peace at least to consider the choice he had, but it was quite a hard one, as he was a proud beast at heart. Common sense told him to ignore the emus, they held no authority over him and were probably just lying, plus if there was a daughter of the killing chestnut, that only rumours claimed had been beaten by Baringa, surely he could kill Taworri very easily. This seemed to be winning the battle for quite a while, until finally the nudging eagerness for fame and the obsessive streak of pride within his soul urged him to inspect. But he would wait till the sun was about to set, just so he would have some cover from the killing beast, Bolder.

As dusk crept closer, Taworri could feel the air turning chilly and he let out a few snorts of irritation, but the emus were the sort to get under the skin. Yet the birds had a knack also for egging on the more irritable or touchy side of any stallion, especially one that remained secretive or held no herd. But for now at least, Taworri was contented to pace up the tree-speckled edge toward the rocky areas where the dangerous killer stallion, Bolder, could be found waiting to kill. In fact, as the evening light began to burn away the blue tranquillity of the skies, the calling of a bronze cuckoo alerted the creamy to a change in the air.

He had been snuffing carefully, checking that his scent was not being dragged to an enemy, and also testing for the scent of the filly, but this had not occurred. Instead, the sound of a nickering pair of horses, one high and joyful filly call, and one impatient braying from her suitor, made Taworri nervous. He did not want a battle now or so early on in his attempts to find the filly, and his body shook as he realised how few candle-barks or gum trees were around to hide him. But he continued forward to a jut of rock and paused, lifting his head to the side to see what was ahead, and then freezing with both awe and fear.

On a flat slab of stone that was overcome by mosses and swallowed by earth and grass, was something amazing. A liver chestnut filly with the light alazan markings upon the legs, mane, and tail, was dancing. The thin light made her glitter and burn with a roaring fire, and she pranced in rearing and striding motions. Her body lunged forward like a ball of fire from an exploding volcano as she landed in a clearly used and marked platform, a ring of trodden earth where no grass grew. As she skipped around squealing, bucking, prancing, and sidestepping with the final rays of light, the filly, Yhi, bade farewell to the sun.

Immediately, Taworri desired her, as the emus had expected him to. But as he watched and was indeed enchanted by the little fire-filly, Taworri noticed her slacken. Her pace dropped and her excitement faded as the sun slipped away behind the ridge of the Pilot. It was out of her sight now, and she felt no urge to dance, but instead to pace toward her sire's herd. But her enchantment had dulled Taworri's keen senses. He stepped out for her to see him, bowed his head, and nickered softly. But he forgot about Pinchi.

He had forgotten the sound of the angry stallion, and instead he had ignored the scent. Now the rather large and bulky dun colt, possibly a child of Cloud at Quambat, was watching him. With a roar Pinchi reared up and struck the air, landing and stamping like a mad bull at a matador. Taworri froze, and ignored the filly, bolting to the side and rushing back down the slope to the thicker trees to hide. But though large and bulky, Pinchi came after him, and Pinchi was a very fast young stallion. Even so, Taworri was lucky to escape before the dun got to the tree edge. That night, Taworri remained shaking with fear in the trees, he could not understand his enchantment. But a plan was needed.

The next morning the plan seemed to stroll out to him, he opened his eyes to find Pinchi searching around for him. The stallion could not see where Taworri was, it was not full morning and only scent led him to look. Taworri remained frozen by the dying sides of the tree bark and hoped that Pinchi was not keen. Indeed, the stallion seemed half interested in the rocks behind him then just looking for the creamy colt. But, once again the enchanting filly stepped out of the shadows of the night and began to dance as the sun rose, Pinchi and Taworri both paused their worries to watch, but when Yhi finished, Taworri was quite surprised.

Yhi had keen eyes, she seemed to be as clever as Baringa's Yarolala, and for a moment it seemed that history would repeat itself once more. For she stopped as Pinchi came over to sniff and nudge her, her eyes pinning Taworri to the spot and her nostrils flaring with excitement. Pinchi assumed it was his scent that excited her, but Taworri knew that Yhi was quite intensely focused on him. Perhaps she assumed him to be his cousin Baringa, the only beast to have beaten her sire. But though both horses seemed transfixed to one another, their ears flicked to the sound of movement further up and then to Pinchi sniffing at the trees once more. That was of course until Pinchi and Taworri almost leapt at the great threatening cry of a strong stallion.

The cry made Pinchi's blood freeze and he cantered off, away from the possible path that the beast might take. Yhi stood waiting for the crier, and she gave a gentle nickering of delight as a large mob began to pace down toward the wide Ingegoodbee valley to graze. The mob was only about twelve horses, eight mares with two yearlings and two young foals, but they seemed very confident and some were even a little nervous. Taworri watched but was confused why Pinchi had tried to escape. That was of course until one older mare paused to touch noses with Yhi, and then he too tried to back further into the ti-tree as the stallion appeared and marched to his daughter's side.

The great chestnut stallion was massive and bulky, he had not been bested by any being, save Baringa, and even so he had no mercy for any creature of a pale colouring, mare or foal. Bolder was a bitter rival, but he was smart and cunning, before even Taworri could have guessed it, Bolder had picked his way around the herd and was only a few paces from the gum throng he pressed against. With scrub at his feet though, Taworri was swift to lower himself at a slow rate, but he was given a bit of help from Yhi. When her father snorted at a stallion smell she squealed as if to say her father was not around, and Pinchi gave out a cry of delight. This made Bolder angry, and without a second thought to his herd as they continued toward the Ingegoodbee valley where stallions were not mobbing, he galloped after the sound. Within minutes of disappearing toward where Pinchi had run, there were a few frightened squeals from the stallion, and Taworri leapt in fright, but he made no sound.

By luck, Yhi was the only horse in the mob to have spotted such a motion and she pranced about in the open, nickering sweetly to her new admirer. But Taworri was still unsure, this filly seemed cunning, she had taunted Pinchi and then set her sire on him, what was to stop her from doing it to him? But Taworri knew that he was quite similar in looks to Baringa, and that he might have a spooking advantage against Bolder, so with pride he gave a nickering command to her. She snorted, let out a squeal and then galloped at him.

At first, Taworri was unsure if she was trying to attack or simply too eager to join, either way he was surprised when she butted into his nostrils with her own. It was a kiss he would not easily forget, but it seemed a kiss of death as her father returned in even more of a thunder, and headed straight for Taworri. With a shrieking sound he shied, banging into a gum tree but kicking forward at the chestnut head and surprising Bolder for a few moments. Yhi leapt in fear of her father's rage from a strike and ran as fast as she could down toward the Ingegoodbee Valley. But Taworri was fast and after her, he would not loose this prize if he had to race around the rocky tors and hills, as Bolder seemed far too eager to follow him…


	4. Chapter 4

Part Four: Sun Queen & Moon Queen

The stones around the edge of the slope were being kicked about under the hooves of Yhi and Taworri as they galloped away from Bolder's fury. The great stallion was pounding down behind them, not slowing even when it seemed he might be going too fast, he could not stand another stallion anywhere near his herd. Taworri was terrified, he nipped at Yhi's rump continuously to keep her ahead and yet still with him, but Bolder was straining his neck to do the same. At one point his teeth were so close to the colt's rump that Taworri instinctively kicked backwards, knocking the edge of Bolder's teeth and making the stallion shy and slow in anger before thrashing about.

Taworri continued down the valley, screeching with terror as he and Yhi became side-by-side. All the while they could hear Bolder screaming with pain and outrage at the plucky young stallion. But Taworri's heart leapt in terror when his ears flicked back toward the sound of hooves tumbling after him, they were still not safe. His heart was pounding in his chest as they continued on down the river valley, hoping to loose Bolder all the while. The two horses soon felt a need to go to the water, Taworri nickered nervously toward Yhi to follow him on, and she gave a low snort in agreement.

There was silence as they galloped across the water, well, silence from Bolder's screaming at least, the water was splashing everywhere and panicking them both even more. But the water seemed to prove an efficient barrier to Bolder. He stood on the edge of the Ingegoodbee, snorting and threatening the stallion if he ever turned around. But Taworri was too scared, he ran because he could feel breath near him, it was only Yhi's but he could not be sure. The two horses galloped near each other, slowing when the reached a deeper part of the water and then steering right so that they could go downstream a little way and then go back onto the same bank. This they did, and by late afternoon they were running again, only this time in an arch so that they were heading toward Quambat Flat.

They stopped soon enough after reaching a large cliff of rock, the side of some forbidden canyon they could not hope to climb within. There was a little clearing on the edge of the trees where they pressed closed to each other, there was a slightly fearful scent to this place too, the scent of old horse bones. Taworri's mind wandered to old memories or rumours or songs that had floated about with the winds and under the wings of the wild birds in his youth. Tales of the Ugly Stallion in the mountains near Quambat, the mad animal that had owned such a lovely filly, his mind thought back to rumours that old Cloud at Quambat had fathered another daughter as glorious as Dawn, Baringa's mate. But Taworri's mind was interrupted by the nervous nicker at his shoulder, Yhi was afraid, so the creamy stallion nudged her chest gently and stepped back into a thicker group of trees, they needed to rest before they were forced to runaway again.

The pair of them ate a little of the grass near the edge of the trees carefully before settling down to sleep. They were both thirsty, but there was no way either would risk heading back toward the river when Bolder could still be prowling around in search of them. So instead both of them fell into sleep, a dreamy sleep where they both snorted and sighed gently and calmly. There was great relief in Taworri's heart, he'd stolen the Sun Queen of the Southern Lands from Bolder, a killer stallion, and now he could flash her off to the emus. But as night began to seep in and the evening disappeared, a strange scent filled the nostrils of Taworri, one that was slightly familiar, and yet the creamy stallion was afraid.

His misty eyes opened and his ears flickered about nervously, then he froze amongst the trees, almost nudging Yhi's head from his shoulder. The colt could feel the eyes of a great stallion tracing the trees near him, trying to find him and lure him out. Taworri was too afraid to move, he could see the pale ghostly form of a silver stallion on the edge of the trees opposite him, near a group of boulders that seemed to block off the rest of the world from the canyon. Taworri knew straight away it was Baringa, bringing his herd back after a week dancing on the Quambat flat, they often crept back to the canyon in the night-time, hiding from the world for a day or two so that mystery filled their existence still. But Baringa did not go and inspect Taworri any further and gave a nicker for his family to come out of the shadows and back toward their other home.

Taworri stood there, watching in silence at the splendid herd. He was filled with terror for being so close to Baringa's home, having heard the stories many times of animals that had died trying to find it. He had not known that Baringa owned a canyon in this region, let alone that there was such a place, but he watched as the herd moved toward a gap amongst the rocks, hidden by some old scrub. Amongst the herd he noticed the two main mares, Dawn and Moon, beautiful cremello ladies that had been described in so many birds' tales and he was amazed how close to those stories they were. Then behind them came foals, and the other mares with their offspring, amongst them the chestnut mare, Yarolala who was indeed the image of golden Yarraman, and the pert little cremello mare that had once been the constant companion of the terrible black stallion. There were several foals at foot this year, but of the youngsters that had remained that year, Taworri's eyes focused on Moon's filly.

His eyes pulled this filly out amongst her lovely sisters swiftly. Though indeed there was barely a difference between her and her sisters, she was the one he watched. Her coat was as pale as the face of the moon, but it seemed peppered in the low light with the edge of frost, making her even more enchanting. Taworri watched her check the other pale daughters, her stunning brothers, and then her bold father before she moved forward. But for one second, one tiny motion of a fluttering eyelash; Taworri was sure she paused. He was sure she'd turned to look at him; he had seen her clear delicate brown eyes upon him! But within a flash she had stepped into the canyon and Taworri was left looking toward the scrub, where there was nothing left but the grand stallion Baringa.

The next morning, Taworri explained where they were, but Yhi was concerned. She new all too well how strong and powerful Baringa was, after-all he had been the only one to defeat Bolder in a full fight, and it had almost killed them both. In some ways Yhi was very excited that she was near the home of the great stallion, but she was scared for Taworri only, if Baringa knew, then the creamy colt might meet the same fate as a dun colt that had gone looking years ago and been found dead! But she was not allowed to speak as Taworri nudged her and led her to the route in the forest that the great silver stallion had taken.

The route led them to Quambat a lot slower then Taworri had expected, but on arrival the emus were waiting. He was slightly annoyed that they immediately began to patter over with their heads bobbing like cobras in a basket. Yhi was surprised to see the creatures, but she was aware that the Silver Brumbies had a good relationship with the animals of the bush. But Yhi was more surprised by the reactions of the other brumbies in that there was none. Some of the younger animals came closer in curiosity, but none of the other stallions seemed eager to take on the stallion for her.

"We knew you would go looking for her. We also knew you would succeed, we saw Bolder struggling back to his bimble. He looked exhausted, not beaten. I guess even a son of the mighty Thowra's blood must have his limits when not taught by the King of the Cascades himself." The male emu's red eyes flashed with amusement as Taworri's golden ears flicked back and he almost bared his teeth.

"Pleasure to see you, dear Sun Princess! We see that the task for this Silver-Son was not as deadly as we had supposed. Yet, you bring light and luck to Quambat. Let no stallion ever take you back into the shadows to hide." The female emu squawked, batting her grassy feathers slightly, as if threatening the colts that had begun to creep closer. Taworri noticed them too, and quickly let out a furious roar for them to leave him. Dutifully, the young animals backed off, though some fillies remained grazing near, curious to see the other stallion.

"Thank you great and wise birds! It is a thrill to be with a Silver son and to be away from my father." Yhi bowed respectfully and the emus rattled their feathers in delight at her polite manners. With a flick of his tail, ears twitched backward, and a gentle snort, Taworri annoyed the birds.

"Don't compliment them too much; their heads may get as big as their legs!" The silver stallion snorted and shook his head, but was quick to dodge a well aimed peck to the nose. The female emu clacked her beak at him before turning to Yhi with more appreciative eyes. The glare of the ember eyes of the male were now fixed on Taworri, and the colt snorted in response.

"Watch your tongue, silvery foal! You think too much of yourself and it is not in the way of the Wind-Horses! An arrogant colt is no more different then a jealous stallion! It seems the spoilt blood of Yarraman that made Arrow so cruel has passed into a child of Thowra! It will be your undoing!" The emus both pecked at the colt and Yhi gave a nervous whicker to her master. She did not like the threats of the birds, but she also did not like the rudeness of her master and quickly she nipped at his shoulder to apologise to them. But Taworri was a stubborn stallion, he always had been, and now the emus had pushed him a bit too far.

"I have done what you dared me, and now I want you to leave me alone. I am fed up of the gossip of the birds. They have only led me to trouble. I believe only in the words spoken by the herds that had seen things. Yhi and I have both seen where Baringa's herd hides, and we were lucky not to be caught out by the mighty stallion then!" Taworri snorted, but he regretted it quickly as the emus pecked at his mane. They were interested in what he had to say now, for they still did not know the location of Baringa's Secret Canyon themselves.

"You saw Baringa's herd's hideout? You astound us, Foolish Son! Well, Evening Breeze, it seems the luck of Thowra is upon your hide, as well as his colouring. But will you be foolish and speak out of turn once more? Will you be too eager for fame and tell where Baringa runs? For even now, many a stallion wish to know, they wish to find his herd and steal them away, if any would dare leave the King of the South." The female emu spoke with a cunning edge that twinkled in her ruby eyes. She wanted to know where so that they too would hold the mighty secrets of the south and the silver brumbies; but she also knew that Taworri had spoken out of turn then and could easily have spilt the information to unwanted listeners, like the Gang-Gangs!

"I will keep it till my death; Baringa is a relative and a good stallion. But I cannot forget the ice-white daughter of the moon that roams amongst his herd. That filly was more a surprise, more an enchantment to me then the legends of her mother when I was only a stumbling weanling. I cannot forget her, nor will I miss a chance to add her to my conquests. Though, already I feel I must find a secret home of my own in the South..." Taworri began, but his mind was wandering and he barely noticed the surprise on the emus until the male spoke. At the sound of a name, his head snapped around and he looked almost embarrassed to have insulted the gossiping birds that knew more then him.

"You've seen Alkina then?" The male emu ruffled his feathers with interest. He could tell quite well that Baringa's first daughter, the child of the mystery filly proved to have been Baringa's alone, was definitely stuck in his mind. This would prove interesting gossip for the birds, but they were aware that there was another stallion watching the pair of youngsters. The male turned to Taworri, who still dazed over the thought of the beautiful daughter of the south, he nipped at the stallion's forelock and the colt gave a squeal of surprise. "What do you propose to do now? Surely rest is in order, Pale Son, but will you be ready for your first true fight?"

_Next Time: Part Five – Lords of the South_

_Taworri's eyes are now stuck with the image of Alkina in his mind, what can he do about it? He'll have to attempt to return to where Baringa's herd hides and try to call her out to be with him. Or will he have to face Baringa himself and receive a task to gain a daughter of the Silver Brumby of the South? Plus, Lightning has spotted Taworri grazing and noticed pretty Yhi, the stallion can't help but get himself into some trouble over this filly. Plus another filly has gained Taworri's interest, this is a little roan that belongs to one of the other stallions of the flat. Will Taworri be able to stand for his very first fight? _


	5. Chapter 5

**Part Five: Lords of the South**

_Taworri's eyes are now stuck with the image of Alkina in his mind, what can he do about it? He'll have to attempt to return to where Baringa's herd hides and try to call her out to be with him. Or will he have to face Baringa himself and receive a task to gain a daughter of the Silver Brumby of the South? Plus, Lightning has spotted Taworri grazing and noticed pretty Yhi, the stallion can't help but get himself into some trouble over this filly. Plus another filly has gained Taworri's interest; this is a little roan that belongs to one of the other stallions of the flat. Will Taworri be able to stand for his very first fight?_

The day lazed on and Taworri found himself leaning against one of the gum trees on the outskirts of the flat, dozing in the warm sun. He had been beside Yhi at first, but she had become restless and eager to dance with the other youngsters. Whenever one screamed and she gave a whicker for him, Taworri opened his eyes and stretched himself out toward them, his ears back and a forefoot stamping in warning. But most of it was just dancing, though Yhi did try to tease a little and at points was nipped on the rump by a colt that wanted to be noticed. She was indeed very beautiful, but there was a problem with that, Lightning had been watching.

Technically, Lightning was an uncle of Taworri, but the son of Thowra had never known of this colt's birth and Taworri had never even met his grandsire. Instead, Lightning saw him only as a random creamy stallion that was probably a grandson of Cloud, who'd produced buckskin sons aplenty. But this was a problem, Cloud was too old to try and prevent anything now and when Baringa was away from the flat, Lightning was the king. With this stallion's interest, Taworri was opening his eyes more often and getting much more anxious. If Lightning got any closer to the beautiful chestnut, Taworri would call her back gently and move away from the flat. The only problem was, he wanted to head back down to the canyon near Dale's Creek and actually seduce Alkina.

But it was at this time, as he eyed Lightning and called Yhi back to his side, that Taworri noticed the trio of young fillies that were edging toward him. Their heads were low and they nosed at the ground, though whickering softly to be introduced to the stallion that had arrived with the beautiful daughter of Bolder. But though he was eager to greet the mares, he trotted over toward Lightning, feeling eager to speak to the big black stallion that was roaming near the edge of the flat with his own mob, and who Taworri knew well.

"Greetings Muma! How do you fare, Ghost of the Suggan Buggan?" The cream coloured stallion lunged forward; bucking in the air and squealing like an excited yearling. He darted to the giant stallion and they both reared up and batted each other gently. Then they bucked the air behind them and darted around in leaps and bounds. At their excitement and the beauty of the black and silver horses jumping, Yhi got excited. She squealed and joined in, bucking at the black stallion and he nipped her rump in delight. Then the three fillies appeared, beautiful roan coloured ladies that darted about with them.

"Quite-well! I heard you had caught Bolder's child, and I see its right. It's good to see you colt!" Muma snorted with delight as he lunged forward and caught Taworri's ear. These two stallions had been from the same herd, and though their fathers had indeed been different, Muma's sire had taken Taworri in as his own and the yearling Muma had looked after his little shadow brother. They had caused mischief together, but now they were older and Muma had been with a mob of mares for at least six months when Taworri had been alone.

It was only then that Taworri's mind suddenly realised what Muma's arrival meant to him, he was indeed a lucky stallion to remember it! Muma was a stallion that could be relied on, as trustworthy in nature as Son of Storm was, and Yhi would be safe with him. Lightning would never take on a black stallion again, not after his terrible meeting with the Black of the Limestone, Thalera, all those years ago and he would not steal because of that either! Yet, would he be willing to ask such a thing of Muma so he could go and attempt to gain Alkina, the Moon Filly?

"Muma, I have a request for you, though I know we have been apart for some time!" Taworri nickered gently, lowering his head to the ground and almost snuffling at the black's blue-grey hooves. Yhi watched, fascinated but also confused by such a strange situation and the other fillies that had been following them lowered and nickered with surprise. The strange black stallion fascinated these fillies, with his one white stocking on his hind leg and odd tan stripe on that black hoof, which had appeared and apparently captivated Taworri!

"An odd request indeed, but what did you have in mind, Little Nightshade?" The stallion snorted gently, moving his hooves to avoid the plus muzzle and itching the white leg with the other hind. His tail flicked, swatting one or two flies away, and he quickly checked behind him as a liver chestnut mare, swollen with foal, paced pass him with the other mares in their band.

"Would you watch my filly, Yhi? I must go out this evening and meet a friend who is the mysterious kind. Would you do this for me? I should be back by morning but at least by some time tomorrow. Is this too much to ask? Will you be leaving here too soon?" Taworri did not wish to say that it was a filly of the famous Baringa, for any stallion no matter their loyalty would give their life to obtain such a beauty. But Muma did not seem interested to ask more.

"Hmm… A true enigma, but I will help you. My lead mare, Saffron, has a foal due by her former partner and wished to foal here with the other herds where we might be safer from Steel… The iron one has been of some trouble to the herds past the Pilot recently due to the slow grass growth. I will remain here, and be of help to you. I have noticed how Lord Lightning has been closing in." His eyes darted to the creamy stallion that had slotted himself in behind the fillies, some of which were probably his own daughters. Muma rolled his eyes, the stark white against his black coat beaming and making Lightning back off. There would be no need to worry with stocky Muma around.

"Thank you Brother Midnight, thank you!"

The shadows of night did little to conceal the form of the young silver brumby as he paced toward Baringa's secret hiding place without a thought of anything but Alkina. Muma had sworn to protect Yhi, and this was something Taworri could depend on from his dear Midnight Brother. He had no thought of Baringa either and hoped only to gain Alkina through tempting her. Surely Baringa would not contest to his snowy filly prancing with a silver cousin? Who knew, Baringa had certainly not had the fears for his son Kalina that Taworri had witnessed down Suggan Buggan way. But with Thowra gone, and Baringa in his place, what was there to say he would not be as protective of Alkina as Thowra was to his mother, Kunama?

Time passed in his hiding place amongst the snowgums, and when the moon was bright, the fillies and colts emerged under the watchful eye of a bouncing kangaroo. This was not Silky or Benni of course, but one of their children who had remained to help give knowledge to the silvers of the south. This kangaroo was called Echo, and he was nothing to fear. So, calmly, Taworri watched the mob of six youngsters dancing and diving in circles and twirls, his eyes fixed on their leader - Snow White Alkina. When the moonlight hit her hide, she shone with a magic that Taworri was so entranced by, that he stepped right out of hiding and into plain sight with a whistling whicker of greeting to Alkina. At his appreance, the others ran back to the canyon in silence, obviously about the fetch Baringa. But Alkina stayed, her eyes fixed on Taworri, and the pair stepped to one another fearlessly and pressed noses like old friends.

"Who are you?" The filly nickered gently, her ears swivelling from left to right. She knew her father was coming, she knew he was at the entrance, but she would not speak of it to Taworri of course. If at least, she could learn who he was, then maybe she could assist her father by giving him knowledge. "Why are you here? How did you find this place?"

"The other night I ran from Bolder with his daughter, Yhi, at my side. We camped in these trees and saw you all by mistake. I am Taworri, a grandson of Thowra from a buckskin daughter who was born into the herd won from the Brolga many years ago. I am an ally, and I wished only to ask you to join me." Taworri's nickers and whinnies released themselves without his permission. Why would he just stand and speak when he could feel the calm eyes of Baringa upon his shoulders. He could not see the famous stallion yet, but he could certainly feel the hostility, and Taworri felt that speaking would be the only way to prevent a fight he could never hope to win.

"Is that so? Well you have a strange way of showing yourself, but then I should have guessed that you have never been taught the ways of a silver brumby. However, Taworri of the South, why did you believe that I might even consider allowing my daughter to leave with you? What can you do to protect her and keep her from bad stallions the rest of her days?" Baringa's words hit Taworri like a gum-nut to the head and he lowered his head to the ground when he turned to address the approaching stallion. Baringa was much more handsome then Lightning, much more so then Thowra too, for he had something in his blood that screamed of the racing blood of the domestic horses, something gained from his sire Tambo no doubt.

"Words would not mean much if you do not trust me, Lord Baringa. But if you have a task to test my strength, then I will gladly perform it by noon to show that I am worthy of Alkina." Once more, that proud streak in Taworri lunged out to try and make everyone impressed by him. It could well have been a simple bluff in his mind, but Baringa seemed amused and gave a gentle nicker of acceptance.

What had Taworri let himself into...

Taworri snuck around the gum trees on the edge of a creek he knew was the home of a very dangerous stallion. He had no idea why he was here, but the image of running with Alkina at his side made his doubts fade. He was doing this for her, facing Thalera's mean-spirited son in order to gain one of Baringa's missing daughters. He was a little surprised that such a task should be asked of him, for the Black Stallion would blanche should Baringa ever appear at the Limestone Creek. But perhaps it was a way of testing Taworri's courage, for only a truly smart stallion could sneak into the Limestone area and take a little buckskin filly out of the herd and back to her father.

By some unfortunate luck, it was night and the Black himself would be hidden away, but Baringa had assured Taworri that the current mischief being caused by a colt named Snow would be distraction enough as the Black still maintained a beautiful herd. But though Thalera was away, he had a very vicous son to contend with who was not only a rather handsome dark red roan shade, but just as muscular looking as his father. This colt was only two and had already seen off several stallions that had tried to get in on the rainbow ladies, but he was also the one to steal Tallara away.

Tallara was a bucksin daughter of Baringa from the beautiful black mare that was a half-sister to Yarolala and just as wise as Son of Storm. Though both parents were wise, the little yearling had been foolish and followed the first stallion that had shown interest. So when Baringa had learnt of his, he had himself intended to collect her back and give the colt a fierce thrashing, but with Taworri wanting to give a good impression to gain Alkina, this seemed a much more easier option.

In the moonlight, Taworri was visible but so was the buckskin filly with her dark dappled rump as she splashed around on the creek edge and was blanked by the elder mares. Taworri was taken aback by her playful charm and he knew she would probably be quite a painful filly to escape with, but he was surprised when she froze. Almost as soon as he had spotted her, she'd frozen and looked straight at him. Luckily though, she was annoying enough that the older horses just revelled in the silence and returned to dozing. The red roan colt was nowhere to be seen so Taworri found himself being lucky. He quickly gave a gentle whickering sound and Tallara trotted over. She checked over her shoulder and made sure she was not being followed before stepping right amongst the snow gums and haughtily nipping Taworri on the shoulder.

"I don't know you, why are you here?" She snorted as he put her nose to the ground and snuffed for any shreds of grass that might be edible around the trees. As she turned, she flicked her rump in Taworri's face and even pushed him a little. Taworri gave a nervous snort and nuzzled her shoulder.

"Your father sent me, we must leave now and as quietly as possible!" Taworri was urgent, but something cheeky glinted in Tallara's eyes and he knew this was not going to be easy. As soon as he leant in to nudge her, she gave a squeal of delight and the red roan roared. Then she skipped to Taworri, nipped his shoulder and sauntered off.

"Better run now, I'll get back to my father while you distract the colt. Just wear him down and I'll meet you at Quambat Flat. My father grazes there at dawn after-all!" With that, she disappeared and Taworri felt a cool sweat break around his withers. He could hear the red roan thrashing around in the hopes of trying to find out where the filly was, so Taworri just shook his head. With a gentle snort he turned toward the sloping bank where there was a line of gum trees and with a humiliating filly-like whicker, he tried to mimic the filly trotting about so only now and again the red roan would see the flash of a pale rump and nothing more.

So another chase began...

_Next time: Part Six - Kumalie, the Dog Killer_

_Taworri has to find somewhere to keep Alkina, Yhi, and Tallara safe from Lightning! Heading close to human lands and past the Limestone he could be in for disaster, as a human's dog has gone on the run. But it is then he meets Kumalie, a seemingly friendly dingo that has a passion for killing humans. Could Kumalie be of help to Taworri and his mission, or will he be trouble? _


	6. Chapter 6

Part Six: Kumalie, the Dog Killer

Taworri's body shuddered as spring rain beat upon his hide and made the cut to his left shoulder sting as the scab was knocked aside and blood flowed freely. He tried hard to keep off the rain filled flat, but there was little shelter and though he had gained what he'd wanted, there were other challenges around him. Had Alkina and Tallara stayed with their father's herd, then no stallion would dare even think of showing interest, but Taworri was a young colt and still half lame from his escape from Limestone Creek. The appearance of a Brumby Hunter and his blue heeler had been the only way the challenge had been completed, but Taworri, though he'd escaped the ropes of the hunter, had been punished by the son of Thalera, the Limestone Black Stallion, who had not.

As he sulked near the bent gum trees with their delicious smelling flowers, his three dancing mares, and a pale roan daughter of Goonda and Lightning romped in the misting weather. By some luck, Muma had decided to stick around with his band and keep an eye on his Silver Brother's band some more. There had also been some luck, in that Echo the kangaroo had appeared one evening and remained close by. His presence had made many stallions aware that Taworri must have Baringa's favour, but Lightning was ever watchful.

But Taworri knew that he would not be able to stay on the flats much longer. Although related, Lightning was far too interested in Alkina and would often go up to her to greet her, which she accepted. But twice Lightning had tried to push hr toward his band, and only Taworri's nicker for a dance had made Alkina kick Lightning and run back to him. Echo had understood the problem and suggested the lands beyond the Limestone, but this was a very odd thought and Tallara had not been eager to go back to where she'd just left.

"You can't even pass Limestone Creek without Thalera thundering over and making a riot. He certainly would not be above killing Taworri and taking us all off!" Tallara snorted one rainy afternoon as they all pressed close to one another under the gum trees. Echo lounged underneath their legs, delighted for the larger animals' sheltering him. But he could understand her point and more so the other fillies were worried.

"Thalera is quite the guardian, even at night it's not safe and he'll be looking for the stallion that stole one of his fillies. He should not be messed with. But if we take a different route, then maybe he will not threaten us!" Yhi nickered softly, but Alkina was quite unsteady and her hide rippled as water landed between her shoulders.

"But past the creek is the land of Steele and the lands of humans! It is not necessarily a safe place for any Brumby! Perhaps we should just stay here and not even consider moving. Taworri will be able to fend off most colts soon enough, he is almost fully grown!" Alkina nickered softly but the roan filly shook her damp head in disagreement.

"If we stay here, my father will continue to harass you, Alkina. Blood-kin or no, Lightning is not a very subtle stallion. Perhaps we should head toward the lands of the Suggan Buggan?"

"What do you think Muma? We haven't heard your voice and you have wandered many places before." Taworri snorted, nuzzling each of his fillies before nipping the black mane of his ever present brother in a teasing manner. The big black turned to him, nipping his brother's forelock before studying Lightning over in the distance, which remained ever watchful. Then he looked about once more and shook his big head.

"Head toward the Limestone. It might be human lands but you can head toward Davies Plain Ridge and find somewhere there. Maybe even follow that route up north." The stallion rumbled gently with thought, his eyes checking Lightning continuously and knowing full well that his dear brother would be in trouble if he stayed around much longer. "Give it another day of thinking before you do anything, but be cautious of any sudden changes in behaviour between Lightning and the others. After-all, it is not just him you're trying to protect your fillies from."

There had been an almost threatening tone to Muma's words, but once again he had turned out to be right and not long after speaking the trouble began. A new young chestnut turned up on the Quambat Flat and tried to sneak Alkina away. To his shock, Muma was attempting to face him down, but Taworri had charged him with an angry roar and bowled the colt aside before chasing him off with a few well-aimed nips. His roars and snorts of outrage began to attract the older stallions who believed themselves much more experienced in fighting then he. Taworri would not grudge them that belief either; he rarely fought unless it was vital and that factor encouraged his thinking.

So in the middle of the night, when even Muma was asleep and only Echo the kangaroo was ready to witness it; Taworri snuck his herd away. They headed south toward the human's lands and though believing it could be a risk, the palomino stallion felt the risk less likely then if they were to travel through Dale's Creek way and bump into the every grouchy Steel!

The journey felt laborious but they were not hindered in any manner and much quicker then they had hoped to be. Without fail they found themselves in the waters where the Limestone Creek met the Murray River. In delight at their progress, though they had been going the sneaky ways, Taworri felt themselves safe to graze on the edge of the bank, encouraging his fillies to keep their hooves in the cool waters to prevent them leaving tracks of having stopped.

Somehow, he could not say why, Taworri felt that he had been tracked this far already! He had not heard the unmistakable thudding sound of a kangaroo following them, but his hide rippled with the feeling of predatory eyes on his skin. He continued onwards after the fillies finished grazing and they paced along the waters of the creek, fearing to get toward the human land and feeling trouble.

He did not know of course, that there were predators following him. One was slavering at the jaws, eager to attack something that it had seen before, been trodden on by before, and was going to kill and eat. This animal was not even wild, it had escaped its master's hands and been on a rampage around the Murray River. He was sniffing them out, and with his powerful nose he smelt the water's edge where they had rested and knew exactly how long ago they had been there, and followed their scent on. But even this creature did not know that an even more cunning one was following him in complete silence and eager for a chance to get rid of competition….

It was not long till dawn broke through the trees and the herd found themselves in enough cover to remain hidden. A small clearing amongst some thick red gums meant that they would be completely sealed away from the eyes of any curious stallions marching up a worn muddy track that sat near them. It seemed a risky place to find rest, but Taworri had not smelt any sign of recent use of seen any spoors to make himself suspicious, plus the fillies were tired. They huddled close together and began to sleep.

But their sleep was not interrupted at all, and when Yhi awoke, she noticed how the sun was already starting to head away. Shaking her head and stepped aside from where Tallara had been leaning onto her, Yhi began to nibble some shoots of grass and then spotted the danger. Before she could squeal and alert her friends, a big dog had leapt out of the trees and slammed against her legs. It tried to bite them and she flailed around, catching it with glancing blows as she shied and bumped back into Tallara. The growl alone from the dog woke the others up, and Tallara, Alkina, and the other fillies dart forward. They leapt through the trees and continued to run, hoping to get away.

Taworri was terrified of what to do, he could loose Alkina and the others to any random stallion that heard their panic, but Yhi was being mobbed and this dog was eager for blood. Already the animal clamped his big teeth into the top of her rump, scoring the flesh before being bucked off. Yhi was tough, that was for sure, but when the dog lunged at her again, Taworri roared. He dove forward and managed to grab the dog's scruff and shake him about. He let go, the dog was a little freaked out, but it soon retaliated and turned on Taworri this time. But to their surprise, Alkina and the others suddenly returned looking terrified as a very large dingo with a set of white legs and muzzle rushed after them and then turned to the dog.

Before Taworri could even guess what was going on, the dingo attacked. But though the creamy stallion awaited the pain of cutting teeth within his hide, there was no pain. Instead, he witnessed the dingo jumping on the other dog. Taworri realised they had a chance and nickered to the fillies to follow him. But being scared, the girls were very nervous of moving. The palomino stallion swiftly rounded them up and nipped them on – it did not matter where they went as long as they got away from the dogs that were fighting to the death behind.

Taworri led the fillies on through the snow gum forests; he sought for the slight rising that the rounded ridge of the Davies Plain formed ahead. The group had to gallop fast as each time they began to slow down, they could hear panting far behind. It was worrying to think that the dogs might be following them on, and Taworri had to keep darting back to nip Tallara on whenever she froze in fear. Eventually Taworri spotted the trail for the ridge thanks to the Buckwong Creek; he decided that they would only need to run a little further on before they should stop.

The shadows of night returned and the small mob of horses had been settling by the worn and broken gum trees on the edge of the creek. They had only moved on a little further and found the few patches where there was grass to nibble. It seemed secure here but Taworri's hide continued to shudder as he felt the predatory eyes watching him again. It was getting worrying, as Tallara would often start and squeal continuously until she spotted there was no trouble. Taworri would have to nuzzle her, but he was confused how a filly born of Baringa's line could be so foolish – but then again Lightning was not exactly the greatest stallion in the Silver Brumby bloodline.

Alkina and Yhi did their best as well to comfort the filly, but whenever a Mopoke called she would make a silly noise and there would be even more fear. Eventually though they calmed again and fell into a gentle sleep once more, this time Alkina decided to keep watch. As she watched the moonlight dancing on the bark of the bent trees, she knew her body would seem to glow and if it were not for being of guard duty for the sake of her half-sister, she would have danced for joy to be high up and closer to her beloved moon.

"Go ahead and dance… I'll keep watch." The voice was layered in saliva and Alkina gave a start, nudging Taworri awake. His hide rippled, disturbing Yhi, but she instead leant closer to the others and ignored the sensation. Taworri was still beside Alkina, and they stared into the darkness at a pair of hungry eyes. The eyes twisted this way and that, and then moved closer. It came out into their view, and the dingo was there!

"Who are you?" Alkina nickered softly, her ears and nose straining toward the animal. The dingo leant in and they pressed noses, damp button to soft velvet. He seemed eager to be friendly and Taworri was confused. He could tell by the lingering scent of blood, that this was the same dingo as earlier. When it stepped aside and settled down by his feet, Taworri nickered the question.

"Fear not! I am Kumalie, the Dog-Killer!" The dingo grinned, licking a canine with his tongue to emphasise his point. But then he yawned and eyed the nervous filly that was still sleeping. "The dog that bothered you is dead, I made sure of it. I won't hurt you either, if that's what you're thinking big-boy! I am a friend to the brumbies of the South and the North. My friendship comes from dancing alongside the strange dwarf foal Choopa. I heard what humans had done and had seen the dogs being used to nip and chase – so I thought I would make sure that the sacred horses are not disturbed."

His words confused Taworri, who then nibbled at his ears in interest. It was true, there was a strong scent of brumby from this dingo but he could not be too sure if Kumalie was telling the truth. But then the dingo yawned and rolled onto his back, showing off his vulnerable pale belly.

"If you want to kill me, stomp on my belly now, I will not move. If you wish to trust me, stand it upon me – I will not move my friend…"

_Next Time: Part Seven – The Faithful Guards _

_Kumalie seems a genuine deal, but could he really be of help in keeping an eye on the fillies? Requesting Echo the kangaroo to keep an eye on the Dingo, Taworri decides to go forth and find another member for his mob. But time will pass and things will change, not to mention Yhi will be in danger when Cloud's grandson Snow arrives on Davies Plain…. _


End file.
